twitterponiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Explorers Guild/Quests and Rules
Rules and Explanations # Have fun. # To become a member of the Guild, you must first pass the Entry Level Quest(See below for explanation) # The only controlling members of the Guild are Aurora White(Guild Leader) and Guild Master(Guild Manager) and their orders are absolute. # Unless stated, all quests are to be done by the ones who take the quest(i.e like a solo RP) # When you RP in a quest, simply skimming through it will result in a failure. Example: You are given a quest to get a flower from the Everfree. Your RP is in a single post like *PonyOC enter the Everfree and grabs the flower then comes back* # Your quests are graded based on your RP, what you do before the quest, the quest itself, the ending of the quest and if you have a group, how well you work in that group. # Guild Master will only follow Guild Members on an Active Quest. Regular Members who aren't questing will be added to a list instead. # Breaking Rules or causing trouble will result in being kicked from the Guild. # Neither Guild Master nor Aurora can be on all the time so please do not pester either of them for an RP. Go seek your own fun! you're explorers! # Seriously tho, learn to have fun. all these rules look scary, yeah but they're meant to keep things in order so people can have fun together. Remember, its about having fun. If the Guild isn't some elite club, its a place for anyone to join in regardless of cutiemark, character species and so on(though OP god-like creatures might not be well received) Types of Quests Entry Level Quest Entry level quests are the quests that must be done in order to become a regular member of the Guild. These quests are often very simple and do not stray too far, often times it involves the Everfree Forest or somewhere close. The list will rarely change so it can be done multiple times. These quests can be taken Solo or in a Group. Where to get this Quest: Speak to the Guild Master. OOC Note: This particular quest is very important as it will show that you are a capable RPer who can write a decent story of your own and if you're in a group, it'll show that you're able to work in a team. So to players who do not pass this, you can repeat the same quest again as many times as you'd like. Regular Level Quest These quests, as the title states are regular quests from the guild. The quests can vary from easy to moderate difficulty and can be taken as many times as you'd like. The list of quests will change from time to time but will always maintain a similar level of difficulty. These can be taken Solo or in a Group. Requirement: Pass Entry Level Quest Where to get this Quest: Speak to the Guild Master Master Level Quest These quests are often very hard as the name states. Only those who have taken enough regular quests and earned a level of respect in the guild may take this quest. The one who takes this quest must first form a pair or a group and lead. The members or partner can be regular level members or even those who are entry level explorers. The basic rules of the Regular Quests apply here however having a group is a requirement. The quests will change from time to time but not as often. Requirement: Earned enough Guild Respect and have a Group or Partner Epic Level Quest These quests are of a grand scale. This quest is a challenge to a high degree and will take time to complete. The quests span beyond Equestria and/or involve complex settings and locations. This will be played like a game of Dungeons and Dragons where Guild Master will be the Dungeon Master(as a role). The quests are made one at a time and are rarely available and must be done at certain times. Requirement: Pass a certain number of Master Quests OOC Note: The reason for this is, that the player of Guild Master is in a specific Timezone so she can't always be around to monitor and play Dungeon Master with the explorers. Legendary Level Quest These quests are the top of the tier and are story influencing. The quests are grand in scale, take a lot of time, a lot of involvement and you, The Explorer will be joining Aurora White, the Guild Leader, on one of her story driven quests. What you do here will influence her destiny and the destiny of the Guild itself. These quests are super rare and require a lot of time to be invested in it. Requirement: Completed all previously mentioned quests and earned enough respect among guild members OOC Note: These quests are in a way part of the Guild as well and count on the same level as Epic Quests. Special Quests These quests are of a special nature. At rare times a Princess or another high ranking official will offer a quest to the Guild and members may take it. These quests work the same way as Regular or Master quests depending on the request. The quests vary from normal quests or emergency quests. Doing these quests will count as part of progress. Requirement: Pass Entry Level Quest Category:RP Info